The Hollow Doll
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Aimee Johnson needs someone to save her before she becomes nothing more than an empty shell. Rating is to be on the safe side.


**Title:** The Hollow Doll  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/OFC (but not really)  
 **Warnings:** Non-Con elements (inexplicit)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 563  
 **Summary:** Aimee Johnson needs someone to save her before she becomes nothing more than an empty shell.  
 **Notes:**

 **The All-Era Endurance Test Competition:** Round 3 - Prompts Used - Era: Riddle, Setting: Diagon Alley or Hogwarts, An unforgivable Curse

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Dexter Fortescue - Use the location of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used: Female OC Name: Aimee Johnson / Era: Riddle / Title: The Hollow Doll / Genre: Horror / Word Set: Gift, Scream, Purr, Necklace

 **Fortnightly Prompt Challenge/Competition:** Prompt Used - Include at least three kinds of wizarding sweets in your story.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Dementor

* * *

Hello, my name is Aimee Johnson, and I'm not in control of my body. I'm a muggleborn, and when I first found out about magic, I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. And I thought Hogwarts was the most magical place. Now I wish I had never learned of magic.

I was a Slytherin, the first muggleborn to be sorted into the snake house, or at least that's what everyone told me. No one liked me; even my own housemates despised me. At best, they ignored me. At worst, they sneered at me, calling me mudblood or throwing hexes at me when the professors' backs were turned.

Tom Riddle was in my year, but he was cried. He seemed to be in the group that ignored me, and I wish it stayed like that.

It was after sixth year. I came across Tom in the muggle world, and he didn't walk past me. Instead, he smirked, and I knew instinctively to be afraid. I wasn't yet seventeen, so I did the only thing I could do. I turned and attempted to flee, but I wasn't faster than his wand. I heard it before I felt it.

"Imperio."

And just like that, I had lost all control of my body and became nothing more than a hollow doll, made to do whatever Tom wanted.

Of course, I was never told why Tom suddenly took such a keen interest in me, why he risked the use of an unforgivable to control of me.

Tom acted like what he did for me was such a great gift. Just like the necklace he gave me. I knew the truth, though. He liked control. The necklace was just another way to have it. If somehow I was able to free myself from the Imperius curse, the necklace would paralyze me before I could make a move to take it off, and I would be forced to wait until Tom arrived, and he would then curse me once again. If he wasn't bored. If he was, he might just kill me, which might, in reality, be better for me.

He pretended I was there out of my own free will. He touched me in ways only a lover should. He purred in my ear, commanding me to scream "More" and "Please," making it seem as if it was consensual. And I did it, not having any other choice. All the while, I clawed inside my head, trying to look for a way out so I could take the control back.

Now we're walking through Diagon Alley. I see people eating chocolate frogs and orange slices. I silently beg them to see that something isn't right, to notice that I'm moving robotically and that my eyes are dead.

And of course, they don't. They're too caught up in their own lives. We go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and Tom orders himself chocolate ice cream. He doesn't bother to ask me if I want anything. It doesn't matter. I'd only answer how he wanted me to answer anyways.

Tom is like a Dementor; he sucks out everything that's alive and real inside of me. And sooner or later, there will be nothing left but an empty shell, and I will truly be a hollow doll.

Someone! Please, hear my plea. Look at me! See me! Help me!


End file.
